Many products, such as smoke detectors and carbon monoxide detectors, have trouble signals that are mandated by regulatory bodies. These signals, at times, annunciate in the middle of the night, causing end users distress and damaging the reputation of the products. It has been known to provide delayed trouble signals that were solely detector based and not integrated into a system with a time base.
Because of the importance of these signals in connection with normal detector operation, it would be desirable to provide these signals in a timely fashion without upsetting or distressing the customer/user population.